


В Ваканде самые красивые закаты

by fandom_All_Avengers, LaurielAnarwen



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Баки смотрит на закат и просит Стива показать ему блокнот с рисунками.





	В Ваканде самые красивые закаты

И Т’Чалла, и Шури — оба говорили, что в Ваканде самые красивые закаты, нигде больше таких нет. Баки вспоминал закаты, которые они со Стивом встречали на какой-то из крыш на задворках Бруклина, и думал, что нью-йоркские закаты в то время тоже казались ему красивыми. А сейчас… он помнил. Просто помнил. Изломанные линии крыш, пламенеющее небо, огромный оранжевый шар солнца. Ничто в его душе не откликалось на это воспоминание, хотя когда-то давно, на фронте, было иначе. Когда он вспоминал эти закаты и думал о  _доме_. Уже давно не было ни той войны, ни того Бруклина, что он звал домом. И его самого, солдата по имени Баки Барнс, не было тоже. Здесь — в другом времени, другой стране, другом мире — его звали Белым Волком. Он не возражал.  
  
Поселившись в маленьком домике на границе, Баки смотрел на рассветы и закаты каждый день. Они и впрямь были красивыми. Наверное. Он помнил, что раньше как-то иначе реагировал, и видел, что люди вокруг тоже реагируют иначе, они… чувствуют. Он тоже так умел. Раньше. Умел, но забыл. Его чувства словно замёрзли за бесконечные годы, проведённые в криокамере, и теперь он никак не мог разбить лёд и выпустить их на волю.   
  
Время в Ваканде текло спокойно и неспешно. Днём Баки помогал местным пастухам, иногда играл с детьми, которые его почему-то совсем не боялись, а на закате поднимался на высокий холм, откуда долина была видна как на ладони, и смотрел.  
  
Горячее африканское солнце ныряло за горизонт, на короткие минуты делая мир вокруг зыбким, огненным и потусторонним, а потом Ваканду обнимала тёмная, душная и звёздная южная ночь, и Баки уходил в свою хижину, падал на по-армейски жёсткую — сам выбирал — кровать и отключался. Спасибо вакандийским целителям: их стараниями Баки теперь мог спать и не видеть снов. Совсем. Как раз то, что нужно. Они говорили, слишком долго так продолжаться не может и не будет, но пока… Пока было в самый раз. Что угодно лучше, чем сны, в которых он убивает людей без сомнений и сожалений. В которых он — не он.  
  
Лёд, сковывающий душу, чуть подтаивал, только когда приезжал Стив. Нигде в этом странном новом мире у Баки не было дома — иногда казалось: самого Баки тоже будто бы не было — но Стив как был упрямым сукиным сыном, так и остался, и этого его ослиного упрямства хватало, чтобы держать их обоих. Стив был якорем, был напоминанием. О том, что у Баки была когда-то настоящая жизнь, что он сам, Баки Барнс —  _был_ , что это не приснилось ему, жалкому осколку человека без прошлого и будущего. Когда Стив сидел с ним рядом на вершине холма, что-то черкая в блокноте, дышал прозрачным, напоённым незнакомыми ароматами вечерним воздухом и рассказывал о Мстителях и обо всём том, что Баки пропустил, пока был… не собой, Баки — вспоминал, как нужно улыбаться. И улыбался. Отвыкшие мышцы едва-едва слушались, и всё же каждый раз это была маленькая, но победа.  
  
— …мы так и не смогли поднять молот, — Стив закрыл блокнот и уставился куда-то за горизонт. Он отрастил волосы и бороду и был одновременно похож и не похож на себя самого. В его голосе сквозили и нежность, и такая тоска, что хотелось завыть по-волчьи, оправдывая своё вакандийское прозвище. — Не знаю уж, в чём там секрет. Видно, и правда никто из нас не был достоин, хотя я в толк не возьму, как это работает. Тор утверждает, что это не магия, но по мне — она самая и есть. Я могу понять, почему Тони её так не любит: она необъяснима и никаким законам не поддаётся. Или мы этих законов просто пока не открыли, так Тор говорит. Тони с Роудсом пытались поднять этот молот вдвоём и даже надели перчатки от костюмов, но он и не шелохнулся, представляешь? Тони чуть не умер, спасая людей, и если даже это не был достойный поступок… — Стив оборвал себя и, тряхнув головой, решительно захлопнул блокнот. Отросшие светлые волосы смешно топорщились во все стороны, и Баки подумал, что раньше непременно захотел бы их растрепать — просто ради того, чтобы Стив возмущённо фыркнул и начал отбиваться. Сейчас… Он даже протянул руку, но уронил в последний момент.  
  
— Мне, наверное, пора, — с сожалением сказал Стив. — Т’Чалла и Сэм будут ждать…   
  
— Покажи мне свои рисунки, — попросил Баки неожиданно для себя самого. Просто вдруг…  _захотелось_  их увидеть. Стив всегда хорошо рисовал, пронёс этот дар через войну и, видимо, даже через семьдесят лет во льдах. Это тоже была ниточка к прошлому, к бедно обставленной квартирке в Бруклине, и… “Бак, ну посиди спокойно хоть пять минут, ну что ты как с шилом в… кхм, просто угомонись, ладно?”, и он смеялся и нарочито пафосно надувал губы, а Стив — в то время тощий болезненный мальчишка — досадливо вздыхал и снова склонялся над своими набросками.  
  
Стив из настоящего казался иным: широкие плечи не влезали в дверной проём, и он мог прыгать из самолёта без парашюта и гнуть железные прутья голыми руками. Но глаза — упрямые синие глаза — были всё те же. Ни капли не изменился, паршивец.  
  
Эти глаза сейчас уставились на Баки с некоторым удивлением. И надеждой. Кажется, Баки впервые попросил о чём-то с того момента, как оказался в Ваканде. Если не считать просьбы о заморозке, конечно.  
  
— Рисунки? — моргнув, переспросил Стив. И тут же, пока Баки вдруг не передумал, поспешно всунул ему в руку слегка потрёпанный блокнот в плотной обложке.  
  
Закат ещё только-только разгорался и света было достаточно. Баки задумчиво перелистывал страницы. Да, Стив определённо не разучился рисовать. Какие-то рисунки были полными и детальными, какие-то представляли собой наброски разной степени незавершённости, но все были живыми и узнаваемыми. Он, Баки, мелькал на страницах с завидной частотой, попадались виды Ваканды, Нью-Йорка, ещё каких-то городов. Люди: знакомые, едва знакомые и незнакомые совсем.   
  
И ещё — Тони Старк. Если Баки Стив рисовал часто, то Старка он рисовал постоянно. И его самого, и этот его навороченный костюмчик, наставивший Баки кучу синяков. Крутая, надо признать, штуковина… Старк на рисунках Стива улыбался, хмурился, грустил, корпел над чем-то в мастерской (самый, кстати, детальный рисунок; Стив, судя по всему, провёл там немало времени, раз запомнил всё до мелочей), летал над городом…   
  
Вот же блядский нахуй, а! Вот же чёртов упрямый сукин сын. Стив никогда не говорил, но Баки всё-таки дураком не был и прекрасно знал, что Стив очень и очень многим пожертвовал тогда в Сибири. Ради него. Как будто он, жалкий осколок когда-то живого человека, того заслуживал. Но это же Стив: чёрта с два его было переубедить, раз уж вбил себе что-то в голову. Баки не очень понял, что именно произошло тогда, потом постепенно сложил по кусочкам… но только теперь картина стала полной. И телефон этот ещё… Стив, похоже, думал, никто не замечает, что он с ним и ест, и спит, и в душ его, как пить дать, тоже с собой таскает.  
  
Откуда-то из глубины души поднялась горячая волна — и досада там была, и какая-то весёлая злость. Лёд, сковывающий все чувства, затрещал и начал ломаться под напором. Захотелось дать Стиву по шее, ой как захотелось. Вот же неисправимый тупица!  
  
Баки захлопнул блокнот и положил рядом на примятую траву.  
  
— Позвони ему уже, идиот, — выдал он.  
  
— Что? — Стив выглядел настолько сбитым с толку, что Баки не выдержал и рассмеялся. Кажется, впервые за свою новую жизнь — от всей души.  
  
— Боже, Стиви, просто позвони. Я помню, ты вечно смущался на свиданиях, но теперь-то ты Капитан Америка, да и Старк — не какая-нибудь безмозглая девица. Так что берёшь эту свою игрушку и звонишь. Показать, как это делается, или сам справишься?  
  
— Бак, перестань, я тебя прошу… — Стив, едва ли осознавая, что делает, сунул руку в карман и тут же отдёрнул, будто обжёгся.  
  
— Ну тогда дай сюда, я сам всё сделаю.  
  
Баки хищно улыбнулся и попытался завалить Стива, чтобы отобрать у него телефон. Сотня лет прошла — ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Баки! — Стив почти взвизгнул от неожиданности, падая навзничь. А ведь говорили, говорили им в армии: никогда не теряйте бдительности! Расслабился — получи!  
  
После пары минут весёлой возни они рухнули в траву оба, бок о бок, глядя в огненное закатное небо и тяжело дыша, и Баки поймал себя на том, что ему…  _весело_. В смысле — по-настоящему. В груди мелкими щекотными пузырьками поднималась радость — простая радость жить и дышать, и это было невероятно странно. Но приятно. Приятно — чувствовать себя живым.  
  
— Спасибо, Бак, — лица Стива Баки не видел, но голос звучал чертовски серьёзно. Ну конечно: это же Стив. — Я… позвоню, правда. Когда буду готов.  
  
Баки только фыркнул скептически, но комментировать не стал. Позвонит он, как же. Опять всё самому делать придётся.  
  
Стив уехал, когда отгорел закат. А через пару недель явился Т’Чалла — хмурый, со своими этими суровыми женщинами-воинами и с подарком. И Баки не мог не понять, что этот подарок означает.


End file.
